Hostage
by CSI Ana Lee
Summary: I know it's a bit late but I finally finished this one-shot about the 6th season epi, Manhattanhenge. Hope ya'll enjoy!


Hostage

By: CSI Ana Lee

Summary: She said they would get him, but what if he gets her first? – Takes place after Cuckoo's Nest.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI:NY characters. If I did, Stella and Adam would NEVER have gotten together!

GO SMACKED!!!

**A/N: So, I really didn't edit this story much so if there are errors just disregard them. Also, I wanted to make this a one-shot (even though it could be chapters) and there are several things I will need to explain during the story. So, I will be putting A/Ns throughout the story. If color works on then they will be a bold green. If not, they will just be bold and be separated by my special "separation sequence" **** (which is 16 "~" with 15 "*" mixed in)**

* * *

9:16pm

Mac looked around, frustrated. They had almost had him; almost had the Compass Killer. Yet, he seemed to have vanished into thin air. He sighed and continued to look around the park.

"Mac?"

He smiled a small smile. Just hearing his name from the lips of his partner calmed him down. He turned, a look of disappointment on his face. "We almost had him. He was right here."

"Mac," she said again, "we're gonna get this guy. The park is completely surrounded. No one's come in, no one's come out. He's still here and we're gonna get him, OK?"

"Yeah."

"Now, since you're the boss, tell me what I'm supposed to be doing."

Mac looked up to see Stella smiling at him with a sparkle in her eyes. "Just walk around and keep your eyes and ears open and your gun handy. If you see anything, call for back up immediately."

"Gotcha."

"And Stella," Mac said as she walked away. "Be careful."

She gave him the stunning smile she reserved for him only and his heart leapt. "I will be."

* * *

9:25pm

Stella walked around the monument, thinking about the Compass Killer. She wanted to get him, yeah, but she primarily wanted him caught so that Mac could relax a bit. He was handling so much stress right now. He tried to hide it but she could see right through him. Between Angell's death, Danny's temporary paralysis, Hawkes' financial situation, Lindsay being sick, and now the thing with Flack, she knew he would crack soon if the stress levels didn't shrink. And she didn't want him to fall apart. Mac prided himself on being strong, to show even a remote sign of weakness would be unthinkable for him.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, Stella turned her thoughts back to the case at hand. Looking around, she saw something small and circular lying on the ground. She walked over, leaned down, and gasped. It was a compass, with the needle glued to point west. She picked up it up and got her radio out, preparing to call for backup. Suddenly, an arm went around her throat, choking her. She reached for her Glock but the assailant was quick. He grabbed the gun and shoved it into her neck.

"You make one move, one sound and your dead, you hear?"

…

"I said did you hear me," he hissed, sticking the gun further into her skin.

"Yes," she answered solemnly, praying Mac would rescue her as soon as possible.

* * *

10:06pm

"Hey Flack, have you seen Stella?"

"No, not since she was talking to you. Why?"

"Something's wrong."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I do." 'Because when you love someone as much as I do her, you tend to know if something is wrong,' Mac added silently.

"I'll radio her…Stella?"

No answer.

"Again."

"Stella?"

Again, no answer.

"Call the teams together. No one rests until we find her."

"Got it."

* * *

10:31pm

"Mac, there's no sign of her."

"Damn!"

"Look, we'll find 'er. I swear to you we will!"

Mac looked over Flack's shoulder and got as white as a ghost. Flack turned around and saw a bruised and bloody Stella being held captive by Hollis Eckhart. Everyone turned to look at them and got as still as statues. Mac slowly walked forward.

"STOP! You come any closer and I'll kill her."

Mac stopped. "Please! Let her go!"

"Oh, no. She ain't goin nowhere 'till I get a deal. You let me go free; I'll let 'er go free."

"You've killed three people and assaulted a cop and you think you're gonna go free? NO! But you give her to me and I'll help your case."

"SHUT UP! I said I want to go free! Those people I killed, they deserve to die!"

"Why?" Mac asked while slowly inching forward. "Why did they deserve to die? What did they do?"

The Compass Killer was silent, a look of both anger and anguish on his face. Mac turned his gaze on Stella and met her eyes. 'Don't worry, I'll get you!' he silently told her. And she nodded, her eyes filling with a trust he knew he could not disappoint.

"Why did you kill them? Because your wife died and they didn't?"

"They should've all died! I should have died!" Eckhart shouted.

"Okay, okay, calm down," another step forward, "but Detective Bonasera doesn't deserve to die. She hasn't done anything wrong. Please! Let her go!"

"Why should you care about what happens to her? She ain't your wife!"

"No, she's not, but she is my friend and I don't want her to die!"

"What if she does? What if I kill her right here in front of your eyes?"

"Just let her go," Mac took another step closer.

"Maybe then," Eckhart continued as if Mac hadn't said a word. "Maybe then, you would know part of what I go through every day. Waking up and thinking that you hear her voice, but then realizing that it's just your imagination."

The man was still in great mourning, Mac realized. But he also knew what Hollis Eckhart was going through. Mac had lost Claire, but there was no way he was going to lose Stella. "Just let her go and we'll talk. We'll figure something out."

Eckhart stalled, and thought.

"I just want the pain… to end!"

With that, he shoved Stella to the ground, but kept the gun trained on her. Mac took another step forward and was now about ten feet from her, ready to dive over her and protect her should Eckhart decide to experiment with the gun.

"Back away, Eckhart, just back away and put the gun down."

Amazingly he complied, taking the gun off of Stella and pointing to his own head.

"I just want… the pain… to end."

BANG!

Everyone jumped when Hollis Eckhart pulled the trigger that produced the fatal blow. It seemed as if everyone moved in slow motion after it happened. They watched Eckhart's body fall to the ground, heard Stella scream, and felt their bodies start to move without realizing it. After about 30 seconds, everyone started moving at a normal pace once again.

Mac rushed to Stella's side, praying that she wasn't seriously injured, but knowing that they were for naught since she wasn't moving. And if she died, Mac knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would do something drastic. He had already lost one woman he had loved with all of his heart; he had no intention of losing another.

"Stella?"

He gingerly touched her face. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Your welcome, but please don't ever get into a situation like this again."

Removing his hand from her face, he started to rise, but her gentle touch and soft, pleading voice stopped him.

"Mac, please don't leave me!"

He looked at her with pain in his eyes, wishing he could do something to erase hers. Easing his arms under her, Mac picked her up and cradled her against his chest. He looked at Flack who nodded. The ambulance was on its way.

* * *

11:16pm

Mac was sitting on the side of the World Monument with Stella cradled in his arms, watching the police officers run to and fro. She had her face pressed up against his chest, even though it hurt. But hearing his strong heart beat gave her the strength to hold on. She shivered when the wind blew and Mac hugged her more tightly.

"The ambulance will be here soon; 30 seconds tops."

Stella nodded, it hurt too much to speak; to think, but she had to let him know.

"Mac…" she whispered, but she could say no more. Suffering from the trauma Eckhart had inflicted, she slipped out of consciousness just as the ambulance arrived.

* * *

12:05am

"Yo, Mac. How's she doin'?"

Mac looked up to see Danny Messer walking towards him carrying his 4-year-old daughter, Lucy.

* * *

**A/N: So, I know Lucy is supposed to be 10 months old or so but I needed her to be older for this part. Oh, the joys of fanfiction writing. You can change something to make your story better!**

**Anyway, I know it's late but, Lindsay is finishing up at the lab and Danny had to pick Lucy up from a babysitters, which is why she is awake. I think Lindsay and Danny are good parents and wouldn't let their daughter stay up to all hours unless it was a special occasion, which I think this is. **

**So, hope this helps you understand the story line a bit more! **

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. The next sentence contains Greek, as you will learn. I couldn't get to an online translator but this is one of the few Greek phrases I have memorized, so I knew how to spell it. However, I had to use the symbols on my computer to write it in Greek lettering, so it could be wrong. Forgive me if it is!**

* * *

"As she likes to tell me, Μόνο ο χρόνοs θα δείξει."

"And that means what. I can't speak Greek and I need to give Lindsay an answer." Mac just stared at him with a baffled expression on his face.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude," Danny said, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "But Stell's got us all freaked out."

"Tell me about it," Mac sighed. "The doctors are in with her now. Eckhart did a number on her face and gave her a good beating. To answer your question, Μόνο ο χρόνοs θα δείξει means, 'Only time will tell.'"

"Daddy," Lucy's sweet little voice caused both men to look at her, now aware that she had been privy to their conversation about Stella's health.

* * *

**A/N: (again) Lucy has names for everyone on the team. However, I decided to put my own mark on little Lucy's name calling and came up with something different. Mac is 'Granpa Mac' and Stella is 'Granma Stella.' Lucy started it as soon as she could talk. Since Mac was her Godfather, he became 'Granpa Mac' and since Stella was always around him (****) she became 'Granma Stella.' The rest of the team members are called 'Uncle… (Whatever their name is)' and she greatly misses her Aunt Jess. **

* * *

"Where's Granma Stella?"

"She's uh…she's…" Danny stuttered, unsure of how to respond.

Mac stood and held out his arms to his goddaughter, who went willingly. Looking her in the eye, be began to explain Stella's condition in kiddie lingo.

"Lucy, Granma Stella got hurt tonight. She has some booboos so she needs to stay here tonight."

"Will you keep her safe?" Lucy asked, her face filling with concern for her beloved "grandmother."

"Yes! You bet I will."

Mac smiled as her tiny arms wrapped around his neck in a hug. He hugged her back as the doctor walked into the waiting room and towards him.

"Detective Taylor?"

"Yes?"

"Your partner is in stable condition but we need to keep her overnight for observation. Does she have anyone we can call to come and stay with her so you can go home?"

Danny's laugh cut in before Mac could answer. "A bit of advice Doctor. Don't tell Mac to leave Stella's side. Cause he wouldn't leave her for the world. Am I right Mac?"

"You're absolutely right," he said, smiling at Lucy. "I won't leave your Granma Stella for anything."

"Well then, she's sleeping in room 218. She should be waking up soon and I think it would be best if someone she knew was there when she wakes up."

"Thank you," Mac said. The doctor nodded and walked away to talk to a nurse at the end of the hall. "Lucy, you want to go see Granma Stella before your daddy takes you home? She may be sleeping but, if she isn't, I know she'll want to see you."

The little girl nodded solemnly and the trio walked towards Stella's room.

* * *

12:25am

Lucy's little girl voice brought Stella out of unconsciousness, but she kept her eyes closed and savored the precious sound.

"Can we come back and see Granma Stella in the morning?"

"Sure thing Babe. But we gotta let Granma Stella sleep and we gotta go home and see Mommy."

"Ok." Turning to her godfather, she once again asked the question about Mac protecting his partner.

"You'll keep Granma Stella safe, right Granpa Mac?"

"I will. Now, go home and get some sleep and hopefully when you wake up, Granma Stella will be able to see you."

"Ok."

Even though Danny just about had Lucy out the door, Stella knew she needed to talk to Lucy tonight.

"Baby Girl?" she whispered, her voice raspy.

"Granma Stella!" Lucy cried as she rushed to the side of the hospital bed; holding her arms up to Mac asking him by actions to pick her up and put her on the bed next to her favorite woman besides her mother. Once there, she took Stella's hand and asked, "Are you all better?"

"I'm getting there," she answered and then yawned.

"Are you sleepy?"

"Yep. What about you? It's way past your bed time. Are you sleepy?"

The little girl nodded, fatigue showing in her eyes. Stella looked to Danny, a reprimand on her tongue. "It's late. Why is my baby girl not in her bed like she's supposed to be?"

"She had to know how her beloved Granma Stella was doing. She was in the car with me when I got the call about what happened to you."

"That's a reasonable explanation I guess," Stella replied, smiling at Danny to let him know she'd been teasing him. Turning to his daughter, she started to say her goodbyes. "Lucy, I think your daddy's getting tired." She pointed to Danny who was stifling a yawn behind his hand. "I think you should go home with Daddy and put him and Mommy to bed, ok?"

"Ok, goodnight Granma Stella." Lucy leaned in for a hug and whispered something in her ear before she released her. Danny lifted Lucy up and into is arms. "Goodnight, Stell."

"Night Danny, tell Lindsay I said hi."

"Will do."

* * *

Mac pulled a chair up beside Stella's bed, taking her hand in his and interlacing their fingers. He let his gaze run over her marred face and shuddered at the hell she'd gone through. He felt her eyes studying him but could not bring himself to meet her gaze. Instead, he stared at their entwined hands.

"Mac?"

He cringed at her raspy voice, guilt running through him. He had not protected her like he should have, and now she was paying the consequences of his actions. He could take it no longer. Bringing her hand to his lips, he broke down and cried, silent tears streaming down his face.

"Mac?"

…

"Mac, what's wrong?"

…

"Please answer me!"

…

"I failed you," he whispered in anguish. "I should have been there to protect you and I wasn't. I'm so sorry."

"Mac," Stella said gently, using the hand he was holding to lift his face to that she could see his eyes. "This isn't your fault. Eckhart could have done this to anybody. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But it happened to you. And I wasn't there to stop him. What if he had killed you? What if…?"

"Mac, I'm still here. Nothing, absolutely nothing will ever take me away from you! You're stuck with me for life mister."

Mac chuckled, even in the midst of sorrow, Stella could bring joy. Catching her gaze, he leaned over and gave her the sweetest kiss one could imagine. Once again, everything was right in their worlds.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I ended this a little abruptly but I wanted to get it done. What did ya'll think? At first I was going to have Hollis Eckhart put the gun down like they did in the episode but then I decided to let him kill himself.**

**Also, for those of you who are into this kinda thing, every time and number in this story means something to me. **


End file.
